Angel Familiar
by Kitsuhana
Summary: There are 4 known elements. Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. But there is another, Void, the lost element. Flonne Avel Tra Angela, or 'The Zero' was to summon her familiar, only to receive a demon boy, Laharl, who was to be the overlord of the Netherlands.
1. Prolouge: Void

Angel Familiar

Prolouge

Fire, water, wind, and earth. These are the four known there is another, the lost element. Void. Void, the lost element, destroyed by it's evil use. Destroying themselves, Void users were no longer found until there was only one left. The last user of Void managed to escape temptation and greed for power, and found love, someone to accept her powers and ability. They had a child who slowly grew into a fine noble, a magic weilder. But the signs of void became evident and, hoping to avoid the lost elements power reapearing, the last user sealed the magic for generations to come at the cost of her magic. And for generations the seal held and the family became known for it's magic ability. But, by the time void was almost completly forgotten, all except that it did exist, the seal started to break when the Angela family had their third child.

The power of Void is begining to reapear,and there is nothing to stop it's terrible power. Except, mabye, the knew weilder of Void will find someone special, mabye love. This is the story of justice, frendship, hope, evil, betrayal, and deceit. Love. It almost always is. It's also about a little girl named Flonne. An angel , who may fall, or lift higher into the heavens with a companion. A dog, who has become the closest friend she's ever had.


	2. Familiar?

Chapter 1: Familiar

Woowhoo! I'm sooo happy! This is technically my first story but still... Anyway! Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: MinyaTheCrazyCatLady does not own Disagea nor does she own Familiar of Zero.

"Boom!", another explosion meets the morning sun at "Darnasass Academy of Magic". You might wonder why there was an explosion and why it happens so frequently. Well, it all started about a week ago, it was time for the second years were to summon their familiars. Animals, monsters or demons that determine the element and power of their master. They are also a nobles lifelong companion and freind. Anyway let's visit seven days ago a little before it was time to summon familiars.

A girl about thirteen years old with long blonde hair, tied in a blue ribbon, and wearing a white shirt and black cloak,was walking down the hall toward the practice feild blissfully, or ignorantly, unaware of the wispers and snickers as she name was Flonne Avel Tra Angela, third daughter of the Angela family, otherwise known as "Flonne the Zero". She was smiling as she came closer to meeting her familiar, her ocean blue eyes wide and trained on the path ahead. Flonne was opptimistic, sometimes to opptimistic, and always rady to help someone who needs it, even if she couldn't do much, she also had a strong beleif in love and how it can be found in anyone. No one knows why though. Even with her "mistakes" and nickname Flonne has accumulated a small fanclub for her cute looks and and sweet personality, they call her the "Clumsy but Cute Angel".

When Flonne got to the feild she was greeted by black cloaks and the backs of heads. "Flonne!", that was the voice of Flonne's best freind Etna. Etna, against school rules, wears a black belly tanktop with skull in the middle, a black miniskirt, grey tennis shoes with skull buckles, and the school cloak only she died a skull on that to. Her red hair was tied into two spiky pigtails tied with skull barets and her eyes glinted with mischief. Etna was the complete opposite of Flonne. From their clothes, hair and eyes. To their personalitys and beleifs. yet they were still as close as sisters. Etna's red eyes weren't uncommon in her homeland, the Netherlands, and while she was the queen of pranks and plots, Flonne was the cheif of respect and obediance. Etna said she would beleive in love when she saw it and Flonne says love is all around us. Etna also specialized in fire magic while Flonne's element was unknown.

"Oh, Etna!" Exclaimed Flonne as Etna Squeezed her until she thought she was about to burst.

"Flonne you won't beleive what familiar I got," Etna said slightly smugly, as she went and show'd off her new companion,"I got a Prinnie!"

"Wow Etna! Aren't Prinnies servant familiars of the Netherlands?"

"That's right! Not only that I also heard that the prinnies can transform into weapons, cause an explosion when thrown, they are loyal,get and do almost anything I want, and over time multiply in numbers." Etna explained proudly.

"Hiya dood," Said a voice. Flonne looked down to see what looked like a blue penguin.

"Geez I've never seen a Prinnie before, it's so cute!" The prinnie was about the size of the average three year old with little peg legs and a body that looked almost pudgy. It also had money pouch around it's waist and a expressionless face, but it would be quick to show when it was happy or scared.

"I wonder what I will get?" Flonne contemplated.

"I bet it'll be something great and powerful." Etna reassured. Actualy Etna was worried. Etna cared about Flonne a lot, love you could say, and there was a reason Flonne was called the "Zero". Etna always hated to see Flonne get bullied or picked on, and always made sure to get the ones who did back in full. Etna used to be teased about her eyes and fashion sense, before she came to the academy, then Flonne told Etna that her eyes were 'beautiful and your fashion sense shows how out going you are' then scolded the other kids. From that day on Etna swore to herself that Flonne, and money, always came first.

"Flonne Avel Tra Angela," the teacher called for summoning.

"Oh! That's me!"

"Good luck dood!"

"Good luck Flonne!" Etna called as she anxiously watched Flonne vanished into the crowd."Oh yeah!" Etna exclaimed as she tore her gaze away from where Flonne disapeared,"I still haven't named you have I?" The prinnie shook it's head."Hmm, how about Aiy?"

"Okay master Etna, dood."

Etna grinned, she was going to enjoy having a familiar.

Meanwhile, Flonne was making her way through the crowd of nobles and their familiars, when she heard what she thought was a maniacal laugh.

"Ohohoho, Flonne dear, you don't really expect to get anything good right? Let alone get anything at all." Sneered a tall blonde with a very big chest. She was wearing a tight red shirt, with maching elbow length glove and high heels, and a long tight red skirt with the cloak of course. Her face was etched with amusent and scorn at the same time.

"Excuess me Jennifer, but must go." Flonne replied with a smile.

Jennifer only laughed and said,"Ha! I don't think so, it'll only end with disaster for us all and you know that. You are after all 'Flonne the Zero' after all."

That was when Flonne got mad. Her cheeks puffed up and her fists clenched tight, while her face turned red with embarresment and rage. When Flonne was mad, she was MAD!

"Why you..."

"Flonne Avel Tra Angela, come here!" the teacher was calling for her and Flonne had to go soon.

"Break a leg, literaly!" Jennifer called, making Flonne's face get redder in pure rage.

"I'm here Professor Seiyou."

Ah, Flonne, good. Now stand over there and recite your summoning, your the last one."

"Okay!" Flonne shouted cheerfully. But the truth was Flonne was nervous, terrifyed in fact. The reason Flonne was called the "Zero" was because every time she attempted to do a spell it ended in a explosion. If she failed now she may never get a familiar."Oh familiar from beyond this land, and hidden from eyes, I call thee to answer my voiced plea, come to me, familiar, I SUMMON THEE!" A giant purple glowing pentagon appeared at Flonne's feet going in cicles as she lifted her wand on the last verse, as the pentagon shone brightly Flonne thought she could faintly see a face. No, a person. 'A, boy?' She thought as the face became clearer. The boy had red eyes and what looked like a red scarf around his neck, he was frowning and a fang was poking out of his mouth. He had short blue hair that reached his shoulders except two peices that looked like antenae and reached to about his waist. The boy didn't have a shirt on and shows of his torso wich was thin and not all that musculary, he also had shorts on that flared out at the knees and thick arm bracers with matching yellow thick -soled tennis shoes. 'I wander who he is?' Flonne thought before there was a bright flash of red light and an explosion.

"Darn, I did it again." Muttered Flonne said, slightly frowning.

"Flonne! Are you okay, are you hurt?" Etna asked as she searched Flonne for any major injurys. There wasn't anything serious and Etna had to sigh in relief.

"I'm okay Etna really. It's fine." Flonne said giving Etna a brave smile, but there were unshead tears in her eyes.

"Flonne," Etna said softly."Don't cry." This was the closest Etna has seen Flonne cry in over seven years."Flonne it's okay. You can try again. Don't worry." Etna was trying to comfort Flonne but it didn't seem to help though.

"Kyaaa!" Someone screamed,"There's a boy on the field!"

And when everyone turned to look there was acually a boy on the field, but no one was in more shock and amazment then Flonne,'Th-THat's the boy from my summons! How did he get here?'

The boy was laying down in a dazed position but it was obvious that he was unconcious.

"Hmm... I think that might be your familiar Flonne," Professor Seiyou proclaimed," Flonne did you see this boy as you finished your spell?"

'That's it exactly! How did he know about that?' Flonne thought as she answered," Yes sir I did."

"NOO! I won't have that boy living with Flonne, not in this lifetime!" Screamed Etna. Etna didn't want Flonne and some boy from who-knows-where to be left alone in same room for a minute let alone live together for the rest of their lives!

"But Etna we don't even know if he IS my familiar, The only way to know is to see if when I complete the contract the symbols of Bond appears." Flonne comly explained to Etna. Even at the cost she must pay, Flonne had to do it to see if this strange boy was her familiar.

"But Flonne isn't it your first, you always wanted to save it for someone you really cared about." Etna said as she looked at Flonne questioningly.

"I know but I must do this. 'Must's before Want's' as they say." Determined Flonne strode toward the boy kneeled down close to his face and said,"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature," Flonne spoke as she tapped her wand against his head," And bind it as my familiar."

On the last verse the boys eyes were opening and Flonne was leaning closer. Then, just as the boys eyes opened all the way, they became wide with shock as Flonne kissed him,'What the hell is going on!'

When Flonne moved away, the boy just sat there in a daze trying to figure out what just happened, when it hit him."WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed,"WHY'D YOU DO THAT!"

"Now Flonne we just have to wait and see, if the runes don't appear in a couple minutes that means that he is not your familiar." Poffesor Seiyou informed.

"Helooo, can anybody hear me?" The boy said in a irratated voice,"I guess not. Hmm, yo baldy." He called to the Professor,"Nothing. What are they talking about?" Just then his left hand started to glow, and he yelled,"Ow my hand, it feels like it's going to burn right off!"

Flonne looked to see why her supposed familiar was making so much noise to see four strange glowing runes on his left hand,"Professor quick look!" she called.

"Oh my, it seems he is your familiar!" the Professor exclaimed in surprise. That's when the glowing faded and the runes only started to smoke for a minute.

"No! I won't allow it! Flonne can't be alone with that-that BOY!" Etna screamed in outrage."Professor Seiyou isn't it forbidden for a boy and girl under the age of 18 to stayin a room alone together?," a nod," Then isn't it your job to make sure that dosn't happen?," another nod,"Then why aren't you objecting?" her yell was filled with scorn and dissaproval.

"Because technically this young man is now the property of Flonne and it is her choice where he sleeps." While the Professor said that he turned to look at Flonne who was staring at the boy. "Flonne, what do you want to do with him?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't really mind. Afterall who else will take care of him. He's my familiar so he's my responsibility, and I plan to take care of him."

"But Floonneee," Etna droned,"What if he does some, things?"

"What things?"

'I forgot Flonne's to naive and innocent to understand,'

During this whole time Flonne's familiar was watching them trying to figure out what they were saying,'Okay so far the red-head seems to disagree about something, the one that k-ki-kissed me,' he shuddered at the thought,'Dosn't seem to care,while the tall guy seemed to just be the victim of the red-head.' Then the group turned to look at him and the red-head was pointing at him while yelling at the tall guy,'It must have something to do with me, I'll see if they can understand me,'so he tried yelling at them,"Oi! What's going on, where am I?"

Etna looked at him"You speak Nether?"

"Yeah why?"

When Etna started talking with the familiar in the same language, Flonne got confused,"Etna what are you talking about?"

"Oh. His name is Laharl and he says he comes from the Netherlands."

"That explains his eye color. Oh Etna now you've got someone from your country isn't that amazing! I wish I knew what he was saying." Flonne said.

"I can fix that," said a tall blue-haired figure in a robe.

"Seraph Lamington! Thank you so much. You are to kind."

"Not at all Flonne. I'm glad to help you may not be able to cast spells well but you have a pure heart and I admire that." Seraph Lamington may look like a saint, with long blue hair and a white robe, but the truth of the matter is Seraph Lamington is a lecherous carefree opptimist that dosn't really care about anything and won't take anything seriously unless it had to do with the fate of the world.

The Seraph lifted his wand and a bright blue light appeared and shot toward Laharl.

"What the hell was that?" Laharl yelled.

"Tut, tut. Such vulgar language Flonne you should teach your familiar mannersx at some point in time."

"Yes Seraph as you wish." Flonne responded.

"Flonne it is not a wish, it is a suggestion." The Seraph said.

"Yes sir."

During this whole conversation Larharl was in a state of shock as everthing that just happened, slowly processed in his mind,'Okay one second they don't understand, me now they do, not only that they're calling me a 'familiar', whatever that is, and I can understand them too!', when he was done processing all this he chose to voice his idea about all this," WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? AND WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I HE-" and he was bashed on the head.

"SHUT UP WILL YA? We don't even know what's going on and i'm FREAKING OUT!" Etna was the one who yelled all this and was now hyperventalaiting.

"Etna calm down and BREATH" this was exclaimed by Flonne who was dearly concerned for her friend and understanding there was a lot of yelling goin on and she didn't like it. "I'm fine with living with him and this a great oppurtunity to make new friends," ever innocent Flonne," don't worry Etna you'll be living next door now so you can vist anytime."

Etna was calmed down enough to consider what Flonne was saying and came to a desicion, 'I new this would come in handy one day,' she thought as she pulled something out from behind her back and launched at Laharl.

"Gaaah!" was the only thing that came out of his mouth before Etna landed on him and put something around his neck. As Etna pulled back looking proud of her work, around Laharl's neck was a thick red dog collar that easily blended into his scarf, it was loosely fixed around his neck, just enough to grab it with two hands."What the, what is this?" he said, coming close to yelling in outrage.

"This," Etna began," is my alarm. Whenever you hug, touch or get too close to her," she said pointing at Flonne with her thumb," An alarm will go off on my bracelet adn I will come running." This, was said with venom dripping at every word and glared with so much hate that Laharl swore he saw his life flash before his eyes." This can only be removed by me or Flonne."

"Etna was that really nessasary?" Flonne questioned innocents and obliviouseness radiating off her in waves as she watched her poor familiar be put into submission with only collar, grant a magic one.

"Yes, it always is when it comes to boys."

Laharl, being the idiot he is, decieded to test something. He swiftly walked over to Flonne, stared at her for a second, then hugged her. Then a loud alarm went off and he was thrown far from Flonne as a Prinnie was thrown with him, and just as Etna said the Prinnie caused an explosion and, both it and Laharl, were left burnt to a crisp and lying on the ground looking for all the world, a pile of ash.

And this was the begining of a very long life for poor Larharl, as everytime he touched Flonne or was knocked into her, a Prinnie would, seemingly out of nowhere, be thrown at him and explode. This was the cause of the many explosions at school it was also the cause of a very distressed, in his own way, demon familiar, to cause his own explosions for his own reasons.


End file.
